robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrax
'Cyrax '''is a deadly cyborg ninja from the ''Mortal Kombat ''video games. He is a member of the Chinese clan of assassins, the Lin Kuei, which had begun to enhance its warriors technologically in order to survive the advance into the 21st century. Cyrax and his cyber-ninja brethren first appeared in ''Mortal Kombat 3. History Mortal Kombat 3 Cyrax was one of three elite Lin Kuei assassins to be upgraded cybernetically. His designation is 'LK-4D4. '''When Sub-Zero defected from the clan, Cyrax and his cohorts Smoke and Sektor were ordered to hunt him down. Their mission was interrupted as Earthrealm was invaded by the armies of Outworld, and Cyrax was forced to fight for his life against unknown enemies as he hunted his primary target. During the invasion, Cyrax was heavily damaged and blindly wandered out into a desert. He would have perished had he not been rescued by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs of the US Special Forces, who took him back to their headquarters and had him repaired. They also managed to override Cyrax's programming and restore his personality. Grateful Cyrax then pledged his service to the Outerworld Investigation Agency as a member of Sonya Blade's unit. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance As a member of the OIA, Cyrax was tasked with investigating the situation in Outworld following the war between Shao Kahn's armies and those of Edenia. Whilst in Outworld, his personal portal generator was damaged and he became stranded. He encountered the vampire known as Nitara who promised to send him home to Earthrealm if he helped her on her quest to separate her realm from Outworld. Together, they found the resting place of the last Great Dragon egg, which was also the location of a magical orb that bound a realm to Outworld. With his reinforced chassis, Cyrax was able to step beneath the lava and take the orb. He offered it to Nitara, who held up her end of the bargain and used her portal crystal to send Cyrax back to Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat (2011) (MK9) In the latest Mortal Kombat title, the events of the previous games were retconned and it was revealed that Cyrax was a participant in the original Mortal Kombat tournament. This was before he became a cyborg and he expressed his disagreement with the Lin Kuei's decision to transform into what he referred to as "glorified robots". Despite his protests, he was forced to undergo the conversion process as he did in the previous timeline and served the Lin Kuei without question. He also pledged his allegiance to Shao Kahn as it was revealed that the Lin Kuei had offered its services to the Outworld emperor. Cyrax was apparently defeated by Nightwolf. Mortal Kombat X prequel comics Cyrax remains a servant to Sektor and the cyber Lin Kuei. When Kuai Liang attacks their base in Shulianghu, Sektor requests a status update from Cyrax, who tells the cyborg Grandmaster that the virus Sub-Zero infected their system with originated from Chicago and states that they do not know how the cryomancer obtained it. Cyrax then informs Sektor that over ninety-four percent of the Lin Kuei network is infected, though notes that there is no discernible effect on the cyborgs functionality, though is concerned that they may not know the virus is doing before it's too late. When Sub-Zero is brought before Sektor and Cyrax, Sektor orders Cyrax to initiate an emergency memory dump to purge the virus from their system, but Cyrax hesitates, stating that something is wrong. When the virus infects one-hundred percent of the Lin Kuei's systems and disengages the slaving protocols, Sektor mocks Sub-Zero for believing there anyone left who shared his morality and orders Cyrax to immobilize him. The yellow cyborg readies to fire his energy net, even as Kuai pleads that he doesn't have to do this. Cyrax disagrees, saying he must for the Lin Kuei- and for humanity as he fires his net at Sektor, revealing Kuai's virus has freed him from Sektor's enslavement. The red cyborg dodges using his teleport uppercut, calling Cyrax another traitor. Kuai rushes to Cyrax's side, who welcomes him back to the human race. Cyrax groans that he had forgotten what pain feels like, but suddenly warns Kuai as Sektor resumes his attack, burning both Cyrax and Kuai with his flamethrowers. Kuai counters Sektor's flames with his ice, telling Cyrax the red cyborg can't keep the attack up for long, only for Cyrax to point out that Sektor's clone army will soon overtake them. As Kuai asks if Cyrax can shut them down, Cyrax captures several in his energy net while explaining only Sektor can and that while the clones function independently they require a central master to operate. Kuai quickly kills Sektor and the cyborg clone units quickly become confused as as they search for a replacement, electing a confused Cyrax as their new master, proclaiming him to be the last original cyber Lin Kuei. Confused, Cyrax asks the cyborgs to give him a moment with Kuai Liang, and the units comply and step out. Though Kuai is hopeful that Cyrax will bring honor back to the Lin Kuei and that all the cyborgs can be restored, Cyrax tells his old friend that only he can restore their clan's honor. Cyrax tells Sub-Zero that fighting alongside a real Lin Kuei one last time was as good as it gets and thanks him. Though Kuai is hopeful that Cyrax can be restored to humanity, Cyrax tells Kuai their clan needs a clean slate and initiates his auto-destruct sequence. Before his self-destruct detonates, Cyrax tells Kuai he is the master now and asks him to make it count. Cyrax's self-destruction destroys Sektor's entire base, consuming all cyborgs inside in a fiery explosion. Powers and skills *'Martial Arts '- As a ninja, Cyrax is well-practiced in the art of ninjutsu. *'Energy Net '- Cyrax launches a green energy net to immobilise targets, so that he may strike them while they are paralysed. *'Detonators '- Cyrax can launch spherical bombs from his chest cavity that will explode after a couple of seconds. *'Teleportation '- Cyrax can teleport behind his opponent to strike them in the back. When he teleports, he appears to explode and scatter his body parts, which then reassemble behind the enemy. *'Pulse Blade '- In Deadly Alliance, Cyrax carries an energy blade as his personal weapon. Finishing Moves Fatalities *'Helikopter '- Cyrax takes to the air, his dreadlocks turning into rotor blades. He flies up and then comes down head first above the opponent, slicing them to bits with his blades. *'Self-Destruct '- Cyrax activates a self-destruct mechanism and explodes next to the opponent, killing them and himself. *'Internal Grinder '- A mechanical arm emerges from Cyrax's chest and grabs the enemy, pulling them into a cavity filed with whirring blades that reduce the opponent to bloody pulp. *'Buzz Kill '- Cyrax's arm transforms into a sawblade which he uses to cut up the opponent. The opponent remains standing until Cyrax kicks them over, scattering their pieces over the ground. *'Nothing but Net '''- Cyrax fires an energy net that slices the enemy into cubes. Friendship Cyrax does the Charleston dance. Animality Cyrax transforms into a shark and devours his opponent. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:War Machines Category:Mortal Kombat